xiaolin showdown:The return of Gigi
by lady-tita
Summary: Gigi returns after Jack steals the Heylin Seed again. This time Gigi had a better plan to rule his Plant Kingdom and take over the world. Now it was up to the Xiaolin Monks to stop Gigi before he destory the world. I don;t own Xiaolin showdon. story done!
1. You Got Jacked!

I'm done with college for the fall classes so I want to do a new story because I'm soo bored now.

I seen one of the episode on Xiaolin Showdown: The Demon Seed. Well I would say that Gigi, the French Heylin Plant was pretty cool. There wasn;t much story about him on Fanfiction so I'm going to do one with Gigi.

Xiaolin Showdown:The Return Of Gigi.

Chapter One You got Jack

Jack Spicer was out one day with Wuya and Chase Young. They was after a new Shen Gong Wu called the Mother Nature Ring Wu. The Mother Nature Ring Wu can created a jungle and cover the whole plant Earth for ever.

Dojo and the monks was already on there way when the Mother Nature Ring Wu called had revealed itself.

"Look there it is.!" Kimiko pointed to the wu.

Dojo and the monks landed at grab the Wu. Then Jack, Chase, and Wuya jump in front of them.

"Hahahahaha." Jack laugh at the monks. "That Wu is ours."

"Jack Spicer, not this time. We got the Wu first." Omi said.

"Quite cheese ball."

Omi started to use the Mantis Flip Coin.

"Mantis Flip Coin." Omi called the Wu named.

He started to flip around. Jack called his Robots.

"Jack-Bots attack!"

The Jack Bots started to shot at Omi. But Omi was too fast for the Bots.

"Wudie Neptune Ice!" Omi made the Jack-Bots froze up.

Jack started to run for the Mother Nature Ring. Omi flip out of nowhere right in front of Jack, both touching the Shen Gong Wu.

"Jack Spicer, I challenged you to a Xiaolin Showdown. The game is called Lost in the Jungle. My Shroud of Shadows and your Golden Tiger Claws. The last person finds the Mother Nature Ring wins."

"Your on!"

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" Both Omi and Jack said.The whole place started to turn into a jungle. The Mother Nature Ring was on a tree far from the jungle.

"Golden Tigers Claws!" Jack use the Wu. He ended up not far from the ring.

"Shroud of Shadows!" Omi popped on. "Wudie Ice!"

Jack look around and saw giant ice coming towards him.

"Golden Tiger Claws!"

Jack was one step closer to the Wu.

"Shrouds of Shadows!" Omi was a few trees away from the Wu. "Orb of Tornami!"

Water came out of the little Orb and got Jack.

"Hey, No fair! I was after that Wu first."

"You can never mess with the beat. And I am the best." Omi said.

Jack got real mad. Omi had one more tree to go to get the Wu.

"Golden Tiger Claws." Jack made his way and garb the Wu.

"Hahaha. Now who is the best?" Jack said.

"Orb of Tornami Water!" A giant watery wave came to Jack.

"Ahhhh." Jack started to run and drop the Wu. Omi win the Mother Nature Ring.

Omi and the monks started to laugh at Jack.

"What can I say Jack Spicer? All I really have to say is you got Jacked." Omi laughed.

End of chapter...


	2. Vlad and Jack

Chapter 2 Vlad and Jack

The monks are now at the Xiaolin Temple. Omi was still holding on to the Mother Nature Ring. He kept looking at it to see how it work.

"Hmm. I wonder how it works?" Omi said to himself.

"That a pretty nice ring you have there partner." Clay said.

"Yeah I still don't believe that you win that ring. But hey, you rock Omi." Raimundo said.

Kimiko started to laugh a little.

"Hey boys and girl." Dojo said. Master Fung came up behind him.

"Master Fung." Omi greeted him.

"Welcome back young monks. I see you brought back the Mother Nature Ring."

"Yes we did. Omi was the one who win it." Kimiko said.

"Yeah you should been there." Raimundo said.

"So Master Fung, what dose the Mother Nature Ring really do?" Clay said.

"The Mother Nature Ring, is a most powerful Shen Gong Wu. Who ever gets the Wu can create a mess of jungle and cover the whole Earth forever. Not only that, the person wearing the ring can also change people into plants as well."

"Wow!" The monks said.

"So that ring can really do that?" Raimundo said.

Master Fung nodded his head.

Jack and Vlad was watching the monks nearby the temple.

"So you still want that ring Jacky boy?" Vlad ask.

"Duh. I know what that ring dose and that why I want it." Jack said.

Vlad thought about something else.

"Hey Jacky boy, remember when we first stole the Heylin Seed.? What if we can get that seed from the monks and the ring too."

"Why would I want that seed again? Remember what Gigi did to us the first time?" Jack reminded Vlad. "Where better off without Gigi."

"Yeah I know that, but we can change Gigi. We can make him better and not try to kill us again."

Vlad and Jack looked at each other and shook hands.

"Deal. With Gigi at our side, we can still rule the world."

"Then what are you waiting for Jacky boy? Let get them."

End of chapter...


	3. Gigi is reborn

Chapter 3 Gigi is reborn.

Jack and Vlad invaded the Xiaolin Temple.

"Hahahaha. Where back Xiaolin Losers!" Jack said laughing at the monks.

"Jack Spicer, why are you always in my face?" Omi asked.

"That in your face. And I want the Heylin Seed."

"Well prepare for a butt kicking Jack Spicer."

"Oh I'm scared now cheese ball."

Vlad came up behind Jack.

"Well if it isn;t little Omi and his little friends."

The monks was ready to fight Vlad and Jack.

"Mantis Kick!" Omi flip into the air.

"Jack-bots attack!"

The Jack Bots started to shot at the monks.

"Arrow Sparrows Fire!"

"Big Bang Mentoring Earth!"

"Shemo Staff Water!"

"Sword Of The Strom Wind!"

The monks use there Shen Gong Wu.

"Let go Jack. I got the Heylin Seed."

"Oh that was fast. Now what is that thing that you always say? They got Jacked?" Jack and Vald started to laugh at the monks.

"It is appeared that we did got Jacked." Omi give a sad look to the other monks.

Dojo came out of the temple. He still had rope around him and was trying to get it off.

"Hey guys. It look like Vald and Jack Spicer stoled the Heylin Side."

"Yeah we know Dojo." Kimiko said.

"You must get the Heylin Seed before Jack and Vald being Gigi back again." Master Fung order the monks.

"Not again." Raimundo said.

"Where do you think they are now?" Clay was wondering.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Dojo responded.

Out in the fields of the temple. Jack and Vald was planting the Heylin Seed. Jack put it in the dirt and Vald had water it. Then the ground started to shack. Gigi, the Heylin Plant came out of the Seed and was reborn once again.

"Where I'm I?"

"Gigi, hey Gigi, down here."

"You!" Gigi picked up Jack with his vines.

"No wait! I'm here to help you this time Gigi!"

"You want to help me?"

"Yes."

"The only thing I want help is to get my revenge on those Xiaolin Monks!"

"I know and look what I brought." Jack pulled out the Mother Nature Ring.

"Hu, The Mother Nature Ring!" Gigi look at the ring. "Where did you get that?"

"I stoled it. I knew you would want that ring."

"Yes. This is one of the Shen Gong Wu I want. With this ring I will rule my Plant Kingdom and take world."

Gigi put the Mother Nature Ring on. Jack and Vald looked at each other.

"Gigi, I was thinking, how about we join you."

"Jack you only want to join me so I won;'t try to kill you like I did last time. Mother Nature Ring!"

Gigi use the ring on Jack and Vald.

"Hey what are you doing? We was going to help you Gigi." Jack said.

"I don't think so." Gigi started to laugh.

End of chapter 3


	4. The Plant Kingdom

Chapter 4 The Plant Kingdom

As Gigi started to created his Plant Kingdom he up most of the world. Master Fung since that evil was approaching near the temple.

"Dojo. You most get the Xiaolin Monks. I wish to speak to them."

Dojo went to look for the monks.

"Hey guys. Master Fung wishes to talk to you."

The monks went into the temple where Master Fung was siting in.

"Yes Master Fung." Omi bow down to him.

"There is great evil among us. This evil is already destroy half of the world. I since that this evil is also near the temple."

"What great evil is it this time?" Raimundo ask like he didn't care.

"The Heylin Plant is reborn once again."

"The Heylin Plant?" Kimiko ask.

"That crazy French Plant we fought before?" Clay asked as well.

"Yes, I'm afraid that Gigi is reborn."

"What?!" The monks didn't like what they heard.

"That is why Jack and Vald wanted the Heylin Seed and the Mother Nature Ring." Kimiko said.

"Come on guys. We fought that weirdo once, we can do it again." Raimundo said.

Then the ground started to shack like something was coming closer and closer.

"I don;t think so." Gigi was at the temple temple.

"Wudei Mars Fire!"

Gigi use his vine and garb Kimiko before she attack him

"Wudei Star Wind!" A giant wave came but didn;t hit Gigi. He block the wind from coming.

"Wudei Crater Earth!" The ground started to shack and Gigi felled into the hole. He use his vines and came back up.

"You Xiaolin Monkeys can;t stop me." Gigi said laughing.

Omi was started to flip around. Gigi garb Omi.

"Nice try you brat. I know what you are after. Mother Nature Ring!"

Gigi use the Mother Nature Ring and cover the Xiaolin Temple. And make it into a jungle.

"Hahahahaha."

Dojo garb the monks and flew off.

"Now that the monks can't stop me, I will rule my kingdom and the world!"

Gigi continue to cover the Earth. Not only that he started to turn people into plants as well.

End of chapter.....


	5. The Monks vs Gigi

Chapter 5 The monks vs Gigi part 1

The monks look back at the temple.

"What do we do now?" Kimiko asked Raimundo.

"Don't know Kimiko, but as long Gigi have the Mother Nature Ring, we can't do nothing."

"Yes there is a way, a new Shen Gong Wu revealed itself. This Shen Gong Wu is called the Swarm of Locus. It a sister Shen Gong Wu to the Moonstone Locus. When you put both wus together it will destroy the Heylin Plant forever and never to return." Dojo said to the monks.

"Then we must find the Shen Gong Wu before Gigi dose." Omi said.

Back at the Xiaolin Temple, Gigi was sitting on his thrown. He still had the Mother Nature Ring on him.

"Well Jack, how do you like my kingdom?"

"It sucks!"

"What?!" Gigi pick up Jack. Then one of Jack robots came to tell him that a new Shen Gong Wu reveled itself.

"The Swarm of Locus just reveled itself."

"No!" Gigi yelled. " I must get that wu first before it join the Moonstone Locus and destroy me forever!"

"Wow!" Jack was happy to hear that.

"You are going to take me to that wu boy!"

Gigi garb Jack to went to find the Shen Gong Wu. The monks was flying up and down to find the Shen Gong Wu. Then the monks jump off of Dojo and ran for the Shen Gong Wu. Gigi grab the wu as well.

"No! Not fair!"

"We challenged you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Raimundo said.

"Well, this will be You four against me?"

"Our Reversing Mirror, Glis of Demoshe, and Eye of Dashi, again your Mother Nature Ring."

"i accepted your challenged."

"Let go Xiaolin Showdown!" The monks and Gigi said.

"Gong E Tam pi!"

The jungle got more bigger. All monks was standing on one tree. Gigi was standing on another tree above the monks.

"Mother Nature Ring!" Gigi was the ring to get the monks.

The monks jump off from the tree.

"Gil of Demoshe!" The monks went under water.

"Mother Nature Ring!" Gigi pointed to the water and cover it up with dirt. The monks made it out.

Gigi went under ground to hide.

"Eye of Dashi!" Omi use the wu to find Gigi.

"So you monks think you can stop me?"

"Reversing Mirror!" The wu power hit Gigi.

"No!!!!"

Gigi desappeard, then he came back up from the ground to his true form.

"That is it! I will not let you monks defeat me again! Mother Nature Ring!"

"Moonstone Locus! Swarm of Locus!" Both wu join and lots of locus came out.

"No!!!!!!!!!" Gigi was destroy forever.

Gigi let the Mother Nature Ring go. Omi pick it up. The world was back to normal once again. Back at the Xiaolin Temple, the monks was playing soccer with Raimundo.

"Nice job guys." Clay said.

"I didn't think that the wu would get rid of Gigi for good." Omi said.

"Yeah but remember young monks. Gigi may be gone for ever but there will be other evil out there."

"Yeah what could be worse then Gigi?" Raimundo asked.

The monks heard a loud noise.

"Hahahaha. I am Dihedral, son of Gigi." A new plant came to the temple.

"What? Not again." Raimundo said.

"Gigi made a son? Is that possible?" Kimiko asked.

"They sure look alike." Clay said.

"Let go guys."

End of story...

Readers: I hope you like this. Dihedral is the son of Gigi. He is my new character. But I don't know if im going to do a story with him. Thanks for reviewing.


End file.
